


I'm the life I already have

by Narya



Category: Glee
Genre: Español | Spanish, Happy Ending, M/M, angsty, bilingual fic, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm the life I already have / You're the life I lack.<br/>Yo soy la vida que ya tengo / Tu eres la vida que me falta.</p><p>Puck knows letting go of Kurt was the best he could have done for him. Doesn't mean he doesn't miss the hell out of him.<br/>Kurt sabe que sus planes y su futuro sólo ocurrirán en Nueva York, pero sus raíces tiran y todo le recuerda que está lejos de casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the life I already have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mavnificent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavnificent/gifts).



> Two Points of View from the same story. One in Spanish, one in English. The title of the fic comes from the song 'La Vuelta al Mundo' by Calle 13. The fic was roughly inspired on America (from WSS) and the dichotomy of living where you want and living where the opportunities are.
> 
> Dos puntos de vista de la misma historia. Uno en español, uno en inglés. El título del fic viene de la canción 'La Vuelta al Mundo' de Calle 13. El fic está inspirado, de manera muy burda, en la canción America (de WSS) y la dicotomía de vivir donde quieres y vivir donde están las oportunidades.

 

 

There were a bunch of books in my mailbox when I came home. I saw them, and saw the silly notes you stacked to some of them telling me silly things about you. I saw you in the bookstore picking them for me, hoping that somehow I’d look at them and see the world the way you see it.

And I couldn’t.

My world is simpler, so much simpler. I can’t stand that you crave those lights and tunes, that being in my spotlight is not enough for you.

I miss you by my side.

Yet… Sometimes I see your face on blogs and magazines, I see your smile and I just know you’re gonna be a star one day, and that you’re gonna shine your talents on people slowly like the morning sun, and that you’d love every second of it. I see your face and you look happy; there’s such a joy in your face while you sing in a stage, a joy that I’ve never seen in you anywhere else.

Youtube videos aren’t the same as you singing in my bedroom, though, I miss that.

But I get it.  I really do.

You’re happier there than you’d ever be here, floating in the calm that surrounded us here. Your life is on the streets, on the places full of people and the traffic making cities burst with life even at night. The nights here are way calmer when you aren’t here to fill them with laughter.

My calm would only make you wither. So I get it, no matter how much it hurts.

 

 

* * *

_No me regales más libros por que no los leo_ / Don’t give me any more books because I don’t read them

  
_Lo que he aprendido es porque lo veo /_ What I’ve learnt it’s because I see it

  
_Mientras más pasan los años /_ As years go by

  
_Me contradigo cuando pienso /_ I contradict myself thinking

  
_El tiempo no me mueve yo me muevo con el tiempo /_ Time doesn’t move me, I move with time

* * *

 

 

Hoy el mar parece susurrarme que me quieres ahí, contigo; y encontrar una buena playa es tan difícil en Nueva York, parecen una broma cuando las comparas a las playas de la isla. Cierro los ojos y te puedo ver sentado en la arena, fumando un cigarro y tocando tu guitarra, y te extraño tanto que duele.

Esa es una de las razones por las que no puedo ver el mar, por las que no me gusta sentarme en estas playas en que los edificios hacen de palmeras y las olas no lograr captar la intensidad del color del cielo. El cielo aquí y allá son dos espacios demasiado distintos. Jamás pensé que la diferencia de ambos azules sería capaz de quebrarme el corazón, pero lo hace. Quizás eso hace que me una a la cantidad de gente que corre por las calles mirando el suelo. Mirar hacia arriba sólo hace que me den ganas de llorar. Extraño el cielo azul y las nubes, Dios, las nubes.

Así que esos días, cuando más te echo de menos, me tiro en la arena, dejo que las olas traten de alcanzarme los pies, e imagino que el olor a mar pudiese tener algo de parecido con los olores de la isla. Como si la brisa marina fuese algo puro y fresco, no la contaminación que parece ensuciarlo todo aquí.

Si me siento aquí te siento a mi lado, y eso duele casi tanto como no tenerte en mi cama.

Pero es mejor así ¿No?

El otro día hablé con papá y me contó de tus clases en la escuela, de los chicos que se cuelgan de tus brazos como si fueran troncos de árboles y las sonrisas en sus rostros mientras juegan contigo. La sonrisa en el tuyo cuando ellos te dejan, como si te calmaran más de lo que podría hacer un cigarro.

Y no me extraña, siempre fuiste bueno con los niños.

Pero te extraño.

Y a veces me dan ganas de mandar todo a la mierda por un poco de esa tranquilidad, aunque no la aguante mucho tiempo, me dan ganas de estar entre tus brazos porque son lo que más necesito cuando veo que las cosas no me están resultando como quería. Me gustaría sentir lo que esos niños, que tus brazos alrededor de mi fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantenerme en pie.

Y te extraño más que nunca.

Pero si hay algo que me impulsa a quedarme, a seguir intentándolo, es la certeza de que estás ahí para apoyarme… por mucho que extrañe el olor de tu cuerpo y el calor de tu piel en mis manos.

 

* * *

_Soy las ganas de vivir, las ganas de cruzar /_ I’m the craving to live, the craving to cross

  
_Las ganas de conocer lo que hay después del mar /_ the craving to learn what’s beyond the sea

  
_Yo espero que mi boca nunca se calle /_ I hope my mouth never shuts up

  
_También espero que las turbinas /_ I hope too that the turbines

  
_De este avión nunca me fallen /_ of this plane never let me down.

* * *

 

Our lives were always so different. We grew together and then we grew apart, then we met just in time for us to fall in love and say goodbye.

While my life was spent on a day to day basis, trying to live life to the fullest and not regretting any missed opportunities, yours was planned so that everything happened on a carefully scheduled way so that your great plans never left you wanting.

I wonder if you ever planned on falling in love with someone an ocean away.

I wonder if I’m somehow ruining your plans.

But your mails always speak about us as a certainty, as something that was bound to happen at some point, regardless of your plans. You speak about us as if there’s nothing you’d exchange us for, when I know you must have a bunch of guys planning on taking you away from me.

I don’t doubt for a second that you love me, and that you’re right and we were just a thing that was waiting to happen. I just hope that this thing, this awful stretched feeling I get when I look at NYC in movies, isn’t somehow holding you back.

I live my life as it comes and I dealt with it. I’m flexible; I can dance with whatever the waves bring me.

Your plans, however, were always airtight. But I trust you, and you say you love me, that I help you, that you need me, even if the intimacy between us has more to do with our minds than our bodies. I know we need more than that, but its ok, because we love each other and it’s ok.

Somehow we’ll manage to make it work.

You’re a certainty, like the waves. I have no problem getting my feet wet.

 

 

 

* * *

_No tengo todo calculado, ni mi vida resuelta /_ I don’t have everything planned, or my life resolved

  
_Solo tengo una sonrisa y espero una de vuelta /_ I just have a smile and I expect one back

  
_Yo confío en el destino y en la marejada /_ I trust in fate and the tides

  
_Yo no creo en la iglesia pero creo en tu mirada /_ I don’t believe in church but I believe in your eyes

* * *

 

 

Nos encontramos a destiempo. Yo no planeaba enamorarme hasta que mi vida estuviera más armada, ciertamente nunca pensé en enamorarme de un isleño. Quizás parte de mi esperaba que Nueva York tuviera algo que me anclara a la ciudad más allá de mi trabajo.

Quizás no fue destiempo, quizás fue justo a tiempo.

Un par de meses antes y no te hubiera puesto atención. Un par de meses después y yo ya no me habría atrevido a ver tu sonrisa sin querer morirme de pena.

Nos encontramos justo cuando debíamos, no puedo reclamar al respecto.

Y aun así no puedo más que soñar con encontrarte de nuevo, en otra vida, en otra ciudad, en otro país. Diferentes historias, una en que nuestras miradas se crucen sin dolor y en que tomarse de las manos no implique un viaje en avión.

Me muero por tocar tu sonrisa y besar tus labios.

Me conformo con verla por internet ahora, pero no por mucho. El mar tiene tu nombre y me llama cada día con más fuerza. Me muero por salir a encontrarte entre las olas.

 

 

 

 

* * *

_Tú eres el sol en mi cara cuando me levanta /_ You’re the sun in my face when it wakes me up

  
_Yo soy la vida que ya tengo, /_ I’m the life I already have

  
_Tú eres la vida que me falta /_ You’re the life I lack.

  
_Así que agarra tu maleta, el bulto, los motetes /_ So take your bags, baggage, baskets

  
_El equipaje, tu valija, /_ Your luggage, your suitcase

  
_La mochila con todos tus juguetes, y..._ _/_ Your backpack with all your toys and…

* * *

 

It was just a couple days, but just enough for me to fall head over heels for you. I know you noticed; I noticed the way you were clinging to your baggage like you expected it to tear your roots from my bed too.

It took me hours to realize what was the problem, why were you avoiding the subject and why you were unpacking your bags. It took me a while to realize how deep your roots had gone into my heart, and how my roots were just going to hurt you in the long way.

I probably shouldn’t have packed your bags for you, but you made it quite clear that you weren’t going to do it yourself. You never seemed to hate me for it, thought. Got the reason for it almost immediately, didn’t you? You were always far more intelligent than I was.

I wonder if you’d be able to pack them yourself to come back to me, or if I’d have to take a plane and do it for you again.

I’d have no problem doing so.

 

 

 

* * *

_Dame la mano vamos a darle la vuelta al mundo /_ Take my hand and let’s take a round-the-world trip

* * *

Tu mano era tan cálida mientras acercaba la mía a tu pecho.

 

 

* * *

_Dame la mano vamos a darle la vuelta al mundo_ _/_ Take my hand and let’s take a round-the-world trip

* * *

 

Your hand was cold in mine; I still think of you on cold nights.

 

 

* * *

_La renta, el sueldo, el trabajo en la oficina /_ The rent, the paycheck, the work at the office

_Lo cambie por las estrellas y por huertos de harina /_ I exchanged it for the stars and wheat fields

_Me escape de la rutina, para pilotear mi viaje /_ I escaped from routine to pilot my trip

_Porque el cubo en el que vivía se convirtió en paisaje /_ Because the cubicule I was living in turned into landscape

* * *

Los aeropuertos son siempre una mugre, entre toda esa gente no hay manera que llegar a ningún lugar sea agradable. No es posible tener una catarsis rodeado de gente. Aviones que van y vienen, turistas, locales, tiendas de chucherías, y yo, ahí parado como si estuviera esperando que la iluminación llegara a mí como pasa en el teatro, con luces y colores y una melodía de piano que acompañara mis sentimientos.

Ningún piano me acompañaba cuando me subí a ese avión que me alejó de ti, y ningún piano me acompaña ahora, pero no importa. En mi mente la música suena de todas maneras, y no es un piano si no tu guitarra tocando una tonada.

Alrededor mío los turistas juegan a no conocerse, como si no fueran todos iguales, e igual de robóticos.

Familias se abrazan y se tocan y se acarician. Se besan las mejillas.

Y yo había olvidado lo bien que se siente que esa intimidad se dé por sentado y no sea algo que te tienes que ganar con el tiempo.

Mi corazón se aprieta antes de estallar, y siento que si no salgo de ese aeropuerto me voy a poner a llorar. Quizás mi corazón de a poco se estaba volviendo gris, como las calles de Nueva York. La isla me pone de colores de nuevo y siento que puedo respirar aire de verdad por primera vez en años.

* * *

_Yo era un objeto esperando a ser ceniza /_ I was an object waiting to be ashes

_Un día decidí hacerle caso a la brisa /_ One day I decided to heed the breeze

_A irme resbalando detrás de tu camisa /_ And go sliding behind your shirt

_No me convenció nadie, me convenció tu sonrisa /_ Nobody convinced me, your smile convinced me

* * *

There weren’t many plans in my life, you knew that. It was the first thing I told you afterwards, that I didn’t do relationships and that I wasn’t looking for a life partner. Yet somehow you didn’t need to convince me to stay, I would have followed you around the streets, helping you carry your bags up the countless stairs on the way from my house to the one you shared with your father. I didn’t do relationships, but that wasn’t what I wanted from you. I didn’t want a relationship, I didn’t want a life partner, I just wanted everything I could get from you and I wanted to breath the same air you did, share our thoughts with every kiss, I wanted to see you singing as you made dinner and I wanted to feel your eyes on me all the fucking time.

I didn’t want a relationship. I just wanted all of you.

I learnt, however, that wanting all of you and wanting to see you happy were two different things.

I guess that’s when I just knew that this was way more important than my ways. There was no way I would ever let you go from my life, but that meant letting you go from my arms.

Guess I’d rather live without your warmth, as long as I know that that pretty small smile you reserved for me would always be mine.

 

* * *

_Y me fui tras de ti persiguiendo mi instinto /_ And I went behind you following my instincts

_Si quieres cambio verdadero, pues camina distinto /_ If you want true change, then walk different

_Voy a escaparme hasta la constelación más cercana /_ I’m gonna escape to the nearest constellation

_La suerte es mi oxígeno, tus ojos son mi ventana /_ Luck is my oxigen, your eyes are my window

* * *

No es un cambio de vida, ni una decisión tomada a la rápida. Es sólo la culminación de un montón de sueños, de las olas que me llamaban aun cuando el mar de Nueva York no es ni la mitad que el de la isla; es el resultado de aguantarme tanto tiempo, es una recompensa por no volver a Puerto Rico de inmediato, por haber intentado conseguir mi lugar en Broadway hasta lograrlo.

No es de ningún modo un cambio de vida, ni una renuncia.

Son vacaciones, son un respiro después de meses bajo el agua.

No traigo conmigo más que mis pies y un pequeño bolso con cables, celulares, cargadores, un par de libros que escogí para cuando estés ocupado y mi billetera. Si las cosas resultan como quiero no necesitaré más ropa que la que te pueda pedir prestada.

Las calles son las mismas que hace años, y la gente que me saludaba entonces ahora lo hace con una sonrisa aún más grande. Los abrazos y los besos de vecinas sorprendidas hacen más lento mi viaje, y entre conversación y conversación llego a tu puerta más tarde de lo planeado.

He perdido el training con respecto a los tiempos de la isla. Nada aquí es tan rápido, ni tan apurado como en Nueva York. Lo echaba de menos.

Las llaves de tu casa aún sirven y me dejo entrar, dejando mi bolso sobre tu sofá.

Parte de mi quiere pasar mis manos por todas las superficies, por los manteles que teje tu madre y por las plantas que sé que no reciben más agua que cuando las riega tu hermana.

Escucho, sin embargo, tu voz desde la cocina y el olor al arroz con habichuelas, y no sé si reír o largarme a llorar.

Sólo corro hacia ti y dejo que, por esta vez, sean mis brazos los que te envuelven.

 

 

* * *

_Quiero correr por siete lagos en un mismo día. /_ I wanna run by seven lakes in the same day

_Sentir encima de mis muslos el clima de tus nalgas frías. /_ Feel over my thighs the weather of your cold buttocks

_Llegar al tope de la sierra, abrazarme con las nubes /_ Go to the top of the mountain range, hug into the clouds

_Sumergirme en el agua y ver cómo las burbujas suben, y..._ _/_ Sink into the water and see how bubbles float up and…

* * *

But you’re a loan. You aren’t mine; you are everyone’s, every goddamn person who has ever seen you on stage. But right now I feel the smell of your perfume and I can’t believe I’ve forgotten it in all these years. It’s been years since I last smelled it, for a second I can’t help the sob that escapes from between my lips in the middle of a song.

Maybe if I wish it strongly enough I’ll feel like your arms are there to keep me from breaking down.

But then I do feel them, so real and so strong around me.

Breaking down feels like coming home.

 

 

 


End file.
